Point of No Return
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: Jude's friend knows what's best for Jude, even if SHE doesn't. JT.
1. Boys and Girls

**Chapter 1: Girls and Boys**

Jude sighed as she looked out the window of her tour bus. It was her first tour and she was heading out on her own. Not even Tommy had agreed to come with her; he was in Italy with her sister. _She just has to have everything she wants, _she thought. _I bet she doesn't even like Tommy. I bet she's just trying to get him so she can prove I can't have him or something like that._ She couldn't believe this- her first tour and the only people who were there for her were Georgia, E.J., her backup band, and the band she was opening for, some say the biggest thing in rock since Green Day came out with Dookie back in '94, The Viewpoint. She looked over across from her as Alexa Morrelles, the band's lead singer, was having her makeup done. She seemed to have the same style as Jude, so her makeup was essentially dark eyeliner, blue or green eyeshadow, and not mutch else. _Not that you could notice,_ Jude thought. She sighed again as she watched the makeup artist walk away as a hair stylist take her place. She dissapeared for a minute and then reapearred approaching Jude.

When she had finally finished, Alexa was still sitting there, eating a pack of Doritos. _At least she actually eats, unlike someone I can think of._ Jude remembered the weird looks Eden had given her when she'd seen her eating before she went on and laughed. "What's so funny?" Asked Alexa, who was moving over to sit next to me.

"Nothing, just remembering something."

"Oh.", she said, smiling.

"Man, it's nice to be away from the boys for once.", she said.

"Ugh. Tell me about it. Especially after what happened last year."

"What happened last year?"

"I was on my first tour, opening for an all boy band. We were about 3 weeks into the tour, and I had to work with the other band's drummer when he started flirting with me."

"No way!" Jude's eyes widened.

"Yeah, and the worst part was that that was when my boyfriend visiting me on my tour. He walked in to tell me something and saw him kissing me."

"You must have been in trouble after that."

"Yeah, it took me a month to get him to trust me again, only to find out that he was dating _his_ opening act the whole time!"

Jude scoffed. "I know how _that_ feels."

"Yeah." There was silence. "Want one?" She asked, handing Jude the bag of Doritos.

"Thanks." She said, taking the bag.

"So, the magazines _were _wrong." Said Alexa.

"Huh?"

"You're _not _over Shay, are you?"

"Of course I am." Jude looked offended.

"Then why are you talking about him like that?" She asked, giving her a confused look.

"Who says I was talking about Shay?" Alexa's jaw dropped.

"That happened with someone else?"

"No! no, just forget I said anything." She said, trying to bury the topic before she had to tell Alexa about Tommy.

"No way! You _can't_ change the subject on me I told you my story now you have to tell me yours!"

"No way!"

"Please?" Alexa's dark brown eyes widened.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" She asked.

"Of course! Why would _I_ have any reason to do that? Until now, I never even told anyone _my_ story. Why do you think you never saw that in a newspaper?" Jude had to agree. She had never seen that in any tabloid, and she knew from experience that that was something that had front page written all over it.

"Fine." She told Alexa everything: about the party, about the kiss, about having to admit it never happened, and, finally, about Tommy leaving with her sister. When she was done, Alexa was speechless.

"Wow. Dump him."

"Excuse me? We were never _dating!_"

"It doesn't matter. He's your producer."

"So?"

"So, ask for a new one. He thinks that even thought he's not dating you, he still think he'll get to work with you. If you prove him wrong, he'll go crazy."

"You really think so?" Alexa put a hand on Jude's shoulder. "Jude, I know so." She heard someone calling her to sound check. "Gotta go. Think about it." She walked away. _Hmm. "Dump him." _She thought about it through the show and for the rest of the night until coming to a decision.

**Oooooooooh cliffhanger(sort of). What was Jude's decision? R&R to find out!**


	2. Spin You Around

**Before I start this new chapter I just want to say to Musical Chaos: yes! Thank you! I hate that, too.lol**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it!**

**Chapter 2: Spin You Around**

Jude ran into the hotel where she was staying, looking for Georgia. She had made her decision. "Georgia?" She said when she finally found her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's about Tommy."

"Ok."

"I want a new producer." She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, waiting for the explosion.

"What? You and Tommy are great together!" Jude let out the air she had been holding in. _Here we go._

"I know, but I just can't work with him anymore."

"Yep. Tommy sure seems to have that effect on people." She laughed. "Sure. Why not. But you'll only stay with them if this works."

"**Thank you!**" She said, enthusiastically. _I have to go tell Alexa._

She found Alexa in exactly the place she had expected to find her: An old cafe by the beach that they had found a little while after they arrived in San Diego. They played alot of classic rock and they both loved to look at the beach, so it had become their favorite place to go while they were in (or around) the city. "Jude!" She said as she waved her over to a table by the window. "So, did you decide?" She had been waiting all week to hear her decision.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I just asked Georgia for a new producer."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She said yes. But only if it works out." A huge grin broke out on Alexa's face.

"Yes! Just watch- he'll be crawling back to you in no time."

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Hmm... once or twice." Jude's jaw dropped.

"You're horrible!"

"Really? Thanks!" They both laughed.

The next day, they were leaving San Diego and moving on to Carson City, where Jude was supposed to meet Tommy-and tell him that she had a new producer. The day went as usual: After arriving, they would check in at the hotel, drop of their stuff, and then Jude and Alexa would go and check out the sites; they had become really close after Jude had told her about Tommy, and then they would come back and get ready for the show, same as always. Exept when Jude finished her part of the show and walked backstage, she saw Tommy there, waiting for her. She had half-expected to see him there with Sadie, but he was alone._ That's weird,_ she thought._ Sadie would have loved to see the look on my face if I saw her there with him._ "Where's Sadie?" She asked. expecting him to say she just went to the bathroom or something and she'd be right back.

"Huh? Oh. In Italy. We kinda broke up."

"Oh."

"So, have you worked on any song over the summer?"

"A couple."

"Great. I can't wait to get to work on them."

"Um, yeah about that, Tommy, I asked Georgia for a new producer."

"What? Why?"

"Just can't work with you anymore."

"Is this about what happened at your 16th birthday?"

"No!" He glared at her. She sighed. "Yes. Look, Tommy, I know you told me to forget it ever happened, but I just can't do that. Especially after you went to Italy with Sadie. I'm sorry, but I can't work with you if this is gonna keep happening." She left. _Great,_ Tommy thought._ Just when I was about to tell her WHY I broke up with Sadie._

**Hmmm... why _did_ Tommy break up with Sadie? Only one way to find out: please R&R.**


	3. Mr Brightside

**Sorry it took me so long to update(if you consider it long), i've just had writer's block working on this new chapter and i've also been working on a few other fics. So, here you go: chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: Mr. Brightside**

Tommy sat there with his face in his hands. He couldn't believe she would do something like that. Then he remembered something that explained everything: she'd been touring with Alexa. _Man, that girl can't keep from prying into people's lives even when she DOESN'T know them, _he thought. _Just when I was about to tell Jude I loved her she just has to speak up. I've gotta find a way to fix this._ He waited for the show to end, then went to talk to Alexa. He walked in while she was relaxing after her performance. "What is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what _i'm_ talking about, Alex." She threw him an evil grin. "You can't keep out of other people's lives even to save your own!"

"Hey! I never asked Jude to take my advice. Is it really _my_ fault that i'm always right?"

"You could have at least kept it to yourself!" She stood up.

"I'm not the one who broke her heart, remember? I'm just trying to help her. Listening to me was all her. Besides, why do you even care? I thought you were dating her sister, not her." Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and instead let out a scowl.

"That was really, really low, you know that, Alex?" She shrugged. "Besides, i'm not dating her sister. Not anymore, anyways. We broke up when she realized I still had feelings for Jude. I was going to tell her after her show, but thanks to you, she got a new producer." Alexa looked offended.

"Me? Did you ever stop to think that maybe this had something to do with you breaking her heart and then leaving her alone on her first tour so you could go to Italy with her sister? Maybe I _did _have something to do with this, but it was you who caused it."

"Ok, ok. So maybe it was partly my fault. _But I was going to apologize!_"

"Maybe if you hadn't done that, there would be nothing to apologize about." She said calmly.

"God, Alex! Have you ever forgiven anyone in your life?" She opened her mouth to defend herself, but he interrupted her. "Never mind, that's beside the point. Listen, I really need your help with this one." He begged. She smiled. If there was one thing she loved to see, it was Tommy begging her.

"I'm flattered. What do you want me to do?"

"Convince Jude not to work with the new producer."

"That won't work. Georgia already found someone to replace you. If she cancels now, Georgia might suspect something."

"Well, then, What do you suppose we do?" She smiled as a thought donned her.

"Well, she told me that she would only be able to work with the new producer if it works well. If we mess up the recording-"

"She'll have to go back to working with me again! Alex, you're a genious!" He ran out of the room.

"I know." She said to herself as she sat back down. _I really hope this works. _She stood up and left the dressing room to go back to the tour bus.

**AN: I love writing arguments. As you can see, Tommy and Alexa have a sort of history together. Anyway, R&R to find out how Alex's plan turns out.**


	4. Cold

**Chapter 4: Cold**

Jude picked up a brush and ran it through her hair gently. It was near the end of her first tour and Alexa wanted to throw a party to celebrate. "It's a tradition," Alexa had explained when she asked her why. "The guys I was opening for did it for me on my first tour, and so on. I just want to keep it going." She set down the brush and looked on her vanity. She looked great. No one would be able to see the pain in her. Except one person: Tommy. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind and went back to getting ready.

_Meanwhile_

Alexa and Tommy were sitting in the tour bus, talking. "Ok, I set up the party at the hotel." Said Alexa.

"I still don't understand why you don't just tell her not to work with her new producer; it seemed to work pretty well last time." He was still mad about her telling Jude to ask for a new producer. She just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well i'm not so sure it'll work again this time. Besides, it's more fun to do it this way, and I have a tradition to keep." She said.

"Whatever. Anyway, so she comes to the party, you tell her to forget what you said, bla bla bla. And then?" She glared at him. _He is unnaturally calm for someone in his situation, _she thought, but then shook it off.

"And then you come and try to convince her that you're sorry for what you did, and if you can manage to live through that, you're pretty mutch set, aren't you?" He returned the glare.

"Is sarchasm like, a way of life for you?"

"That's not important right now." She said, ignoring the comment he had made. "What is important is that you get ready for the party, and that I go talk to Jude." She left, and Tommy sighed. _This had better work,_ he thought. Alexa walked into the hotel, and up to Jude's room. She knocked. "It's me." Jude opened the door.

"Hey. What's up?" She had on a bathrobe over her outfit for some reason.

"Nothing. Getting ready for the party?"

"Yeah. Actually, i'm done."

"Cool. Uh, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Come on in." She opened the door wider and Alexa went inside. "What's up?"

"It's about Tommy. You know how at the beginning of the tour I said he'd be crawling back to you in no time?" She nodded. "Well, no time is now." Jude smiled.

"Really?" She asked, exitedly.

"Yes, really. Why do you think he broke up with Sadie? He came to me with this huge story about how I _have _to help him get you back because this is partly my fault or whatever." Alexa was mutch calmer than Jude, which wasn't saying mutch because Jude was freaking out. "Anyway, he wants me to tell you to forget what I said."

"Can't say I didn't see that coming." Jude frowned.

"Also, he's gonna come to you with this whole story about how he's sorry for leaving and stuff like that, so you have to make sure you don't act like you know exactly what's going on. Remember, he doesn't know i'm telling you all this. I've gotta go get ready."

"Ok." Alexa started to walk away. "Oh, and Alex?" She turned. "Thanks." Alexa smiled.

"Anytime." She left the room and went to get ready, and Jude was left to thinking once again. _I can't believe she actually did that, _was the lat thing that raced through her mind(among other thoughts) before her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jude, it's E.J. you need to come down to the party." Said EJ through the phone.

"Ok, i'll be right there." They hung up, and she took off her bathrobe and headed down to the party. When she got down there, everyone was there and one of her favorite songs, _Cold,_ was playing in the background. _Wow I guess they planned this out pretty well, _she tought as she listened to the lyrics playing softly. She was so wrapped up in the song that she didn't notice the person approaching her.

_Looking back at me I see _

_that I never really got it right..._

"Jude", said the voice,"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" She jumped suddenly, but then relaxed when she recognized the person.

"Sorry, Tommy. But I can't." She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

..._I never stopped thinking about you _

_My mind's always wrapped up in _

_things I cannot win..._

"Just for a second. Please?" She sighed.

"Fine." He led her to a secluded room and we sat down on the couch.

"Jude, I know that before you left we didn't really get along too well. And I know that over the summer I made some really stupid choices. I'm really sorry."

_...You are the antidote that gets me by_

_something strong like a drug that gets me high..._

"And how do I know you're not just lying to me again?"

"Because I love you, Jude. When I was in Europe, I was always thinking about you. I troed to hide it from Sadie, but she found out anyway. Actually, if she hadn't suggested I come and see you, I wouldn't be standing here." _That's a new one, _Jude thought.

_...What I really meant to say_

_Is i'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold to you..._

"Really?" Even though she had been told, Jude was shocked by this confession; she hadn't actually thought Alexa was telling her the truth. _I've gotta start trusting her more. _

"Yeah." His face was moving in closer to hers and finally holding her in a kiss that sent shivers up and down her spine. She flung her arms around his neck. Before they could control themselves, his tounge slid into her mouth, and they found themselves lying on the couch, his arms resting under her shirt. He finally came to his senses and his eyes flew open. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She breathed, panting. She looked at the expression on his face. "Oh. Of course. Let me guess. You're just gonna tell me to forget this ever happened again, right? Well let me save you the breath; it looks like you might need it." Tommy quickly thought about what she had said.

"Not this time," He muttered to himself. "Jude, wait." He ran up to her and pulled her back to him. "I'm not gonna do that to you again." He kissed her again and they found their way back to the couch. Jude woke up the next morning in her hotel room. She looked to her side to see that Tommy was fast asleep beside her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Morning." He moved slightly and his eyes crawled open. He faced her and smiled.

"Morning." Jude looked around the room. There were discarded pieces of clothing scattered all around it from last night.

"Maybe we should get dressed before someone comes in here. We still have to keep this a secret, right?" She sounded sad.

"Yeah. You're right. We do." He got up and started looking for his scattered wardrobe. When they were both fully dressed, he came up to her and gave her a soft kiss. "See you later. And remember, i'm not asking you to forget this ever happened, but we have to at least keep it a secret. You know what would happen if people found out about us."

"I know. See ya."

"Bye." He left the room after giving her one final kiss.

**Ok, that song was a song by Crossfade. No offense to anyone who has ever done a fic like that, but i'm sick of people playing Jude's songs when she walks into a party. Can't it just be a regular song? So anyway, I picked this song becuase it seemed like it fit this chapter pretty well. Please R&R!**


	5. Brother

**More questions. I love questions. They help me think. Anyway, thanks whoever sent me reviews(even if it was only one person). On with the show!**

**Chapter 5: Brother**

A few minutes later, Jude came up to the door and knocked. "Hello?" Said the voice.

"Alex? It's me." She heard shuffling and finally saw Alexa opening the door. She smiled broadly. "You're brilliant!"

"I know. So it worked?" She said while they walked in and sat in front of the table.

"Yeah, thanks to you. By the way, why did Tommy talk to you about this?"

"We have a sort of-- history together." Jude gave her a confused look.

"What kind of history?" Alexa sighed.

"He's my brother." Jude's jaw dropped in disgust.

"I'm dating your brother? Wait-- you two have different last names, and you look nothing alike."

"I was adopted. My real parents, well, I don't really know what happened with them because I was just a baby at the time. I've only ever lived with Tommy's family. Needless to say we didn't get along; he blamed me for all this." Alexa rested her head on the table miserably while Jude was struck with a thought that she thought would cheer her friend up.

"Which also means that he'll have to thank you for straightening it out." She glared at Jude.

"Do you know anything about how my brother's mind works? In his mind, since I supposedly caused this thing, it was just an act of apology. Therefore, he has no reason to thank me."

"Whatever. All I know is that if it weren't for you last night wouldn't have happened." Alexa looked horrified.

"What did you do with my brother?" Jude opened her mouth to speak, but she cut her off. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Jude started to laugh at the disgusted expression she was giving her, but was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller id, then answered.

"Hey, Tommy. What's up?" She paused, waiting for Tommy to answer. "Ok. Be right there." She hung up. "Gotta go. See ya." She left a very shocked and disturbed Alex sitting in front of the table and went to see Tommy. She arrived in the lobby where he had told her to meet him a few minutes later.

"Where were you?" He asked when he saw her.

"Talking to your sister. You never told me your family adopted Alex."

"You never asked."

"What happened to her real parents?"

"I don't know. I think her mom died and I guess her dad didn't really want a child. I never really took the time to ask."

"It's really sad, anyway. I mean, she hardly even knew who they were." Tommy sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty sad. She seems to take it really well, though." Jude looked offended by his statement. "What?"

"She probably just pretends to take it well so people won't make a big deal about it."

"Did you do that?" Jude looked away, but nodded.

"Yeah. Sometimes." There was silence. "Sooo, why did you want me to come down here?"

"Huh? Oh. It was actually about Alex. You see,--" Tommy was cut off by a horrified scream.

**A/N: Please R&R to find out what the scream was and what it had to do with Tommy and Jude, and to tell me what you think it was(if you want to).**


	6. Who's Gonna Save Us?

**Let me just take this time to inform you that Alexa is somewhat phsyco, so don't be surprised by anything that may happen in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Who's Gonna Save Us?**

Jude quickly looked to the door where the scream had come from. "What was that?" Tommy, on the other hand, instantly recognized the scream.

"Wasn't that Georgia?" Jude frowned.

"Yeah. I think it was. We have to go see what's wrong-- what if it's something serious?"

"It would have to be to cause her to scream like that." She glared at him. "Right. Let's go." They rushed upstaors to where they had heard the noise and saw Alexa lying on the floor covered in blood with a knife laying beside her. Her bandmate was sitting next to her trying to stop the bleeding, while Georgia was calling an ambulence. "What happened to my sister?" Yelled Tommy, who was rushing over to her side.

"I don't know. We were just coming over to talk to her and we found her like this. She must have done it to herself." Jude was shocked. She couldn't believe she would do that to herself.

"Why?" She thought about it for a minute, then something hit her. "Oh." Was all she could say before the paramedics rushed up to the body laying on the floor.

"What?" Asked Tommy, who had walked up beside her when the paramedics arrived.

"Tommy, was this the kind of thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah. I was going to tell you that Alex has been a patient at a clinic for about 4 years now; she's pretty upset about the whole thing with her parents and she sometimes cuts herself. She even attempted suicide once. looks to me like this could be a second time."

"That's horrible."

"Yep. And the worst part is that last time it didn't work, and this time-- this time I don't know _what's_ going to happen." He looked away from her.

"What?"

"We never really got along." He said slowly. Jude looked closely at Tommy, and saw something she never thought she'd see coming from him: tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. _He really does care about her, _she thought. "I might not get a chance to say i'm sorry." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok." He looked back at her.

"How do you know? My sister--"

"I know. Just relax, ok? i'll ask them how bad it is."

"Ok." Jude walked over to one of the paramedics. He looked at her.

"How bad is it?"She asked. They looked over to Alexa.

"Pretty bad. There are 3 wounds that we know of. On the plus side, she was found only about a few minutes after she did this, so we might have a chance of saving her life." Jude smiled. The thought wasn't promising, but it was enough to make her feel at least a little better. She went back over to Tommy.

"Hey. They said they might be able to save her life. She's going to be ok."

"Thanks." He paused. "I don't really want to talk right now."

"Ok. I'm gonna go. This is a little too mutch for me."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." She tried to leave the hotel to take a walk, but was swarmed by the press, who were already asking questions about Alexa. "Man, word spreads fast." She said to herself and left to go up to her room. When she got there, she saw a piece of paper sitting on her bed. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a note from Alex. She read it:

_Dear Jude, _

_by the time you read this note, I will probably already be dead. Please tell everybody(especially my brother) that i'm sorry. I can't take this anymore. If it turns out this doesn't work again, please don't bring it up. This is my second attempt and will probably be my last. Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Alex._

Jude was shocked. She knew the truth. She ran out of the room and went to where she had left Tommy. "Tommy!" She yelled, running towards Alexa's room. She found him sitting in the exact same spot he had been. "Tommy, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" She showed him the note, and he read it over carefully. A look of shock came over his face, and he shook his head.

"Alex." He muttered.

"What?" He looked up.

"I kind of expected this. She did the same thing the last time she tried this. I didn't get a chance to look in my room, but apparently she left one for you." Jude sat down.

"Why would she leave one for me instead of you? You are her brother."

"She knows you. She knows you won't be mad at her for this, so she decided to tell you what her intentions were for herself. Hmm. That is just like Alex." Jude looked around. The paramedics had gone and had taken Alex with them, and the hotel staff was cleaning up the blood that was on the carpet, so people could forget about this. _It's gonna take mutch more than that to make people forget this, _she thought as she looked back at Tommy, got up, and left. _This is way too mutch to handle right now._

**A/N: Scary, I know. Sorry i've been leaving you hanging in my stories lately, but I can't really think of what to say right now. Plus, it does make the story slightly more interesting. Please R&R.**


	7. notice

D 

**A/N: this fic has been on hold for a while and i'm just posting this to say that it's officially discontinued. Please R&R if you want to hear the rest of the story, but i'm going for at least 10 reviews before I continue. Thanks for sticking with me so far even if you haven't reviewed.**


	8. Girl's Not Grey

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the great reviews that got me to continue this story. I've decided not to make this too long becuase first, you've waited long enough and second, well, I really have nothing to say. lol. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now.**

**Chapter 8/7: Girl's Not Grey**

She walked out of the now empty hotel lobby and into the streets. Everything looked so quiet in there. Being left with that kind of silence, she couldn't help but think that maybe she had something to do with this. _Maybe, _she thought grimly, _If I hadn't brought all that up she wouldn't have done that. _She brought up the matter to Tommy that night. He just looked at her sympathetically. "Jude, you had nothing to do with this. None of us did. Alex just did this to herself, there's no controlling it."

"Do you really think that?" He frowned.

"I think that on some level we could have affected it, but you can't cause it completely." She sighed.

"I guess you're right." She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at her. "It just doesn't make any sense. I mean, I know she didn't have a great life, but it couldn't have been that bad, right?" Tommy looked mad.

"Hey, I would appriciate it if you not talk about my sister like she's already dead, thanks." She looked down.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, well be more careful next time." He suddenly looked away as tears ran down his cheeks."Sorry, it's just-"

"I know. I shouldn't have said that." She looked back at him. He was still crying. "Maybe we should go to the hospital tomorrow." He looked at her, confused. "They'll probably have news by then." He nodded.

"Ok."

"Good night."

"Good night." They both managed to fall asleep a few minutes later. The next day, they went to the hospital to see Alex as planned. The place was gloomy and depressing and only made them feel worse, but they both decided not to let the other one know. They went in to the waiting room and Jude sat down as Tommy asked about Alexa. She sighed. Even after what he had told her, she couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. She looked up and watched him as nodded at the woman behind the desk, turned, and came up to her. She smiled comfortingly.

"What did they say?" He looked glum.

"They don't know anything yet."

"I'm sorry, Tommy." She got up and put her arms around him.

"I said before, it's not your fault," He said, escaping her embrace and walking out of the hospital.

"Tommy, wait." He turned. He looked angry. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I just have to clear my head. I'll be back later." She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it figuring she'd better let him cool down a while. She went back to the hotel. That night, Tommy didn't come back. Jude didn't look for him. She figured he just needed some time to calm down after everything. The next night, he still wasn't back, and Jude was beginning to get worried. The third night, Jude awoke to a crash and turned on the light to see Tommy standing there.

"Tommy, where were you?"

"Out. Did you go back to the hospital?"

"Not yet, why?" He sighed.

"I was just hoping you knew something."

"Where did you go?"

"That's not important." He still looked angry, but she could tell he had cooled down from the last time she'd seen him. "I'm really tired. I'm just gonna go to sleep, ok?" She smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Tommy woke up to the phone ringing the next morning. Jude had slept through it, so he answered it. After hearing what the person had to say, he hung up the phone and excitedly shook Jude awake. She groaned and threw her pillow at Tommy.

"Jude, you need to wake up!"

"What?"

"Alex is awake!"

**A/N: I know, horrible place to end, but I really have nothing else to say. R&R and i'll try to come up with a new chapter soon.**


	9. Train in Vain

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted in... damn! Over 2 months. Well, I guess now you know I haven't abandoned this story...yet. I am thinking about taking a break from writing, though. I had to update this first. It's one of my favorite fics, so maybe after I finish... Ok, you guys have waited long enough. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Come on! You should know what this says! Why are you even reading it?**

**Chapter 9: Train In Vain**

Jude leapt out of bed and threw her arms around Tommy. "That's great! We have to go see her!" Tommy returned her embrace weakly.

"Yeah. We do." She pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes, noticing that something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Everything's gonna be ok now." He looked up at her. He stroked the side of her cheek with his hand.

"I love you, Jude. And I really, really need to talk to you. But...not now. Come on. My dear little sister has some explaining to do." Jude laughed and got off the bed to go get ready. She changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while Tommy took a shower and got dressed as well. They met at the door a few minutes later and headed out of the hotel. They arrived at the hospital and Jude took Tommy's hand anxiously as they headed into Alexa's room. She turned the knob and opened the door to reveal Alex sitting in the bed, staring out the window.

"Go ahead," She said, obviously aware that they were behind her. "Yell at me. Ask me what I was thinking. Say whatever you want but I don't care anymore." Jude bit her lip and looked up at Tommy, who was staring at Alex with daggers in his eyes. She went up to her.

"Well, did it hurt?" She asked as she took a seat in a chair next to her and Alex turned to face her.

"No. Not really." Her eyes were cloudy and distant. "Not anymore." Jude laughed lightly, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You know, you must've really scared Tommy. It's the first time I've ever really seen him apply logic." Alex managed a weak laugh that was soon turned into a geniune one when she saw the expression on Tommy's face. Both girls laughed at Tommy's reaction, one of them knowing that everything had changed. There would be no more self-induced trips to the hospital. She was done with that chapter in her life. Jude had helped her out of it. She knew she had done the same for her. Tommy rolled his eyes and went to join them, putting a hand on Jude's shoulder. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey, I'll be right back, ok? I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. Long night last night," He explained. She nodded and he walked out without saying another word. Jude turned back to see Alex grinning at her.

"What?"

"He really loves you." She smiled.

"Yeah. I know. I--I think I love him too."

"Don't let him go. You've been through way too much to do that. Just remember, if you really love him, he'll be worth it. No matter how stupid he is." Jude laughed at her last comment and nodded.

"Amen to that." Jude and Tommy spent the rest of the day at the hospital talking and laughing. Tommy was trying to get over his nervousness. He had been planning to ask Jude something important, and after today's events, he was sure that this was the time. They entered their room that night and Jude immediately fell down on the bed, letting out a long breath. "Man, that was a long day." Tommy grinned. _Show time, _he thought. He went over to her and pulled her to her feet, taking her hands in his.

"Day's not quite over yet. Come on." He led her out onto the balcony and sat her down, standing in front of her. He smiled.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" He put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him.

"Jude, I love you. More than anything in the world. I know you're only 16 but now...it doesn't matter to me as much." He paused, pulling something out of his pocket and kneeling down in front of her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jude, will you take this ring?" He opened the box and showed a beautiful ring. He took it out of the box and held it up to her. She looked at it with tears in her eyes, threatening to flow down her cheeks. "I know you're too young to be officially married, but you can wear this ring on a chain around you neck and I promise you the minute you turn 18 we'll be married. Please Jude, tell me you'll be my bride." He held the ring in his outstreched hand and Jude simply stared at it, tears flowing down her cheeks.

**A/N: There. I hope that makes up for the long time it took for me to update. Sorry, for the cliffhanger I left, but I couldn't help it. Don't worry, you'll get Jude's answer in the next chapter, but only if you R&R!**


	10. Cryin'

**A/N: Yay! I've got a little cliffhanger for you all at the end. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I love feedback. Here's the newest post.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 10: Cryin'**

Jude just sat there in shock, staring st the ring. She couldn't believe he had just proposed to her. She didn't know what to do. She loved him, there was no doubt about that, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him enough to marry him. She looked away, tears falling down her cheeks, and then back at Tommy. This was going to be hard, but it was something she had to do. She took the hand that was holding the ring, and secured it safely in his palm. "I'm sorry Tommy, but I can't." She got up and ran back into the hotel room, tears still flowing. Tommy ran after her.

"Jude! Wait!" He ran after her and found her sitting against a wall sobbing. He sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Jude? Why don't you want to marry me?" She looked up at him, her face streaked and painfull.

"I do, Tommy. More than anything, it's just..." She trailed off. He looked at her hopefully.

"What, Jude. What is it?" She took a deep breath, attempting to calm down.

"I--I'm afraid you'll hurt me again," She whispered. "I want to trust you, Tommy. But for a while you made it really hard to do that." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Jude, you can trust me. I know i've made mistakes, but i'm trying to change. For you. Just give me a chance." After a long silence, a slight smile appeared on Jude's face as she nodded assuringly.

"Ok." Tommy smiled as he once again pulled out the ring and held it out to her.

"So, do you have a new answer?" Jude laughed at him and shook her head, gazing at the ring.

"Yes. I'll marry you. I love you, Tommy. I have no idea why, but I love you." Tommy raised his eyebrows and put his hand over his heart in mock-hurt.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Jude laughed.

"Nothing. Never mind." He nodded, taking out the chain and fastening it around her neck.

"Beautiful," He exclaimed. "Just like you." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately, silently vowing never to let her go. She pulled away after a few minutes, after remembering one thing from before her tour. Jamie. How was she gonna explain to him, after kissing him, that she was getting married to someone else? Someone else that he just happened to hate? She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before, she had been cheating on him this whole time. Now that she thought about it, she hated herself for cheating. For being like her dad. He saw the concern in her eyes and his instantly became equally worried. "What?" Jude sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"Jamie," She muttered to him. "I totally forgot about Jamie."

"What about Jamie? He's just your best friend." Jude shook her head.

"No, before the tour, when you were still going to Europe with Sadie, Jamie put on this whole scene at the airport, he kissed me and I kissed him. He sorta...thinks he's my boyfriend." She looked at him, seeing that his face had gone pale. "Please, say something," She begged. He looked back at her.

"You didn't tell me?" Jude closed her eyes.

"I forgot, believe me if I had remembered I would've told you right away. I would've ended it with Jamie. Please don't be mad at me." Tommy sighed and smiled weakly.

"It's ok. Just promise me, you'll break it off with Jamie as soon as you can." Before Jude could answer, a voice came from the middle of the room, one Jude distincly remembered as Jamie's.

"I think Jude should be the one to make that choice, Quincy. What are you doing with her?"

**A/N: R&R for the next part.**


	11. My Friends Over You

**A/N: Ok, I left you all with a slightly sad ending for this chapter, but don't worry. Things will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 11: My Friends Over You**

Both heads shot up to see Jamie Andrews standing at the door, staring at Tommy. His face had gone a shade of pink, but was getting redder by the minute. Jude rushed up to him. "Jamie! When did you get here?" He looked at her.

"A few hours ago. I wanted to surprise you by coming to visit you on tour. Seems like you weren't the only one who was surprised. Why the hell did Quincy have his arms around you, and why was he telling you to break up with me?" Jamie practically yelled at her. Jude sighed.

"Jamie, we need to talk. Not here, though." He looked at her with a confused expression. "I need to talk to Tommy first," She explained. "Maybe...you could meet me at the cafe down the street?" Jamie nodded hesitantly, knowing it was important.

"Uh, sure. See you later," He said with a shaky voice. He turned around and walked out. Thankfully, he had payed no attention to the ring that hung around her neck, in place of her usual guitar pick that he had given her right after she ad won Instant Star. Jude was so wrapped up in what had been happening, she had forgotten to hide it, and Jamie had been so wrapped up, he had payed it no mind. Jude let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to Tommy, who was still sitting on the floor. She once again took a seat next to him, taking his arm and putting it over her shoulder. She looked into his icy blue eyes, filled with love and concern.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. Tommy closed his eyes.

"I don't know." He turned so he was completely facing her and took her hands. "Look, Jamie and I may not be the best of friends, but I _do _know how much he means to you. Just let him down gently. He might get mad at first, but trust me, he'll come around." Jude smiled as a single tear made its way down her cheek. Tommy wiped it away. "Don't cry. It'll be ok, baby girl." Jude nodded and stood up again, trying to compose herself before she walked out of the hotel room to meet Jamie. She hated herself for breaking his heart, but she had no choice. She loved Tommy, and it wasn't fair to Jamie if she led him on. She walked through the lobby and out into the cold night air. The breeze instantly hit her skin and she scolded herself for not bringing a jacket. Crossing her arms to keep herslef warm, she began her walk to the small cafe. She walked down the street quickly, wanting both to get inside and warm up and also to get her talk with Jamie over with. She stopped halfway at an electronics shop, after seeing her video with Shay appear on one of the big screen tvs. Rage consumed her as she thought about what he had done to her, what she was about to do to Jamie. She felt more tears well up in her eyes. _I can do this...can't I? Of course I can. I love Tommy, but...I don't want to hurt Jamie. Oh, god. I really hope Tommy was right..._ Jude opened the door to the cafe and looked around. She spotted Jamie in the back of the cafe and ran up to him, taking the seat across from him.

"Hey," She said grimly. He looked up.

"Hey." Jude let out a discouraged sigh, causing Jamie to look up at her. "So...you said you needed to talk to me. What's up?" Jude reached across the table and took Jamie's hands. She looked away for a second, and then back up at Jamie. She sighed again. _Here goes everything. _

"Jamie, you know I really care about you. And before I say this let me just say that I really, really don't want to lose you..."

"But," He interrupted. Jude looked at him sympathetically. It was true. She'd always cared about him, and she didn't want to break his heart.

"But, the thing with Tommy is complicated. He came a few weeks ago and told me he'd broken up with Sadie. He--he didn't know about you and me so he thought-" Jamie cut her off.

"You didn't tell him?" Jude looked away from him, even more tears escaping her eyes, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I hate myself for this. All of this. Especially for what i'm about to tell you." Jamie's grip loosened on Jude's hands as he realized something.

"Y-you got b-back with Quincy, d-d-didn't you?" He stuttered. Jude nodded.

"I'm really, really sorry, Jamie." Jamie shook his head.

"No, i'm sorry. For thinking I could compete with him." Jude looked at him.

"Jamie-"

"No, Jude. Don't try to make me feel better. I--i'll see you around, ok?" He tried to get up and walk away, but Jude was strong. She took hold of his arms and pulled him down.

"Jamie, I really am sorry, but I don't want this to ruin our friendship. Please." He tried with more effort this time to leave, and finally managed to escape her grasp.

"It's too late. I hope you're happy with Little Tommy Q. Goodbye." With that, he stormed out of the cafe, and out of Jude's life.

**A/N: PLEASE R&R.**


	12. Barely Breathing

**A/N: Tsk, tsk, tsk. No sympathy for Jamie. Seriously! Not one person I got a review from was willing to stick up for him! Personally, I'm not a big Jude/Jamie fan myself, but he's sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. If I did, do you think Jude and Tommy would still be apart? No? Didn't think so.**

**Chapter 12: Barely Breathing**

Jude buried her face in her hands as sobs took over her body. He had promised that they would always be best friends, and now, she had lost him. Slowly, she built up the strength to stand up and walk out of the café. She went back into the hotel, where Tommy had been waiting for her. He instantly embraced her, looking purposefully into her deep blue eyes. "I take it it didn't go too well." She threw her arms around his neck, her head resting on his chest. She needed comforting right now, and he knew she was counting on him. He slowly stroked up and down her back, silently telling her it would all work out. She looked at him.

"He hates me now, Tommy! I-I don't know what to do. Jamie has always been there for me and now…. We promised each other we'd always be best friends…" Tommy continued his motions.

"Shhh. Its ok, it's ok. Look, why don't you get some sleep, ok? We'll work this out in the morning." She lifted her head and instantly her helpless blue eyes locked with his confident ones. She forced a smile and nodded.

"Ok." She released herself from their embrace and walked over to her suitcase, pulling out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. She quickly changed into them and got under the covers. Tommy made sure she was settled before he made his way over to the door, but was stopped by Jude's pleading voice. "Tommy?" He turned back.

"What is it, girl?"

"Please, stay with me. I-I can't be alone. Not now." He nodded.

"I understand." He walked back over to the bed, laying down on it and taking Jude into his arms. The tears continued to fall, and he stroked up and down her arms gently, willing her to fall asleep. He relaxed when he heard the sob stop and her breathing return to normal, and soon followed her into dreamland. The next morning they were once again awakened by their peaceful sleep by the ringing of the phone. Groaning, Jude wrestled her way out of Tommy's arms and picked up the phone, still half-asleep.

"Hello?"

"Miss Harrison, there's been an accident…"

**A/N: R&R.**


End file.
